Waiting For The Reaper
by BrokenGlass115
Summary: Max grew up with abusive foster parents all her life. When she gets a knew family will things be the same or the complete opposite. Find out for yourself. Updated! Fax! Slight cussing
1. Chapter 1

My names Maximum, Maximum Ride, but everyone call me Max. About a week ago I was sitting in the girls bathroom at my old school Riverside High crying. I didn't want to go home to my abusive foster parents so I decided it was a good idea to hide there. Until my foster mom walked in and drug me out by my long brownish blonde hair.

As soon as I started to scream she silenced me with a hard blow to the center of my chest. She finally let go of my hair and started to pull me by my arm, out of the school, across the parking lot and to the truck. Where she started to beat me until I didn't have enough energy to fight back. When she stopped I sank into the floor of her black metallic SUV with a split lip and a nasty bloody nose. Along with a hell of a black eye and a few bruised ribs. When we pulled in to the drive way she unlocked the front door shoving me inside.

"Get your slutty ass up those stairs right now!" she yelled

I stumbled upstairs grabbing Valencia's Iphone 6 so she couldn't call my foster dad Jeb. I already knew I was going to get in trouble when she found out, but I just couldn't handle the beatings Jeb gave me right now. He's always been a drunk but he's gotten even worse after his beloved son Ari died a few years ago. He would come home the minute Valencia called him, of course that was after she would beat me. Most of the time Jeb would start beating me with the first thing he could find. Then he would always end my "punishments" as he called them with punches. Until I would finally just break down and react to the pain that was steadily coursing through my body.

After I grabbed my foster moms phone I hurried up the stairs the best I could. Unfortunately I was too late this time. The front door blew open as Jeb's booming voice echoed through the house. "Maximum!" I flinched as he roughly slammed the door and started stomping up the stairs drunkenly. I rush up the last three steps knowing this will be one of the worst beatings in a long time. Today was the exact day Ari died two years ago and Jeb still blamed me for his death, even though I never even met Ari. I tried to hide the phone along with myself but he was to fast.

He grabbed a good fistful of my hair and yanked me backwards. I fell hard landing on my left wrist, I let out a small whimper as he smiled down at me.

"Where do you think your going you ungrateful little bitch?" he snarled

"I've had enough of your shit. Let me go you drunk asshole!" I scream struggling to break free of his harsh grasp.

He gives me a mean glare and pulls out his pocket knife. Holding it to my throat he leans down and whispers "Don't you ever call me a drunk asshole again. Understand Maxie?"

"Get off me!" I spit in his face

He plunges the knife into my side right above my hip before he gets up. I notice his smug expression as he walks down the stairs. I reach for the phone and dial 9-1-1 quickly giving them my address before passing out. When I woke up my social worker Eric Anderson told me what happened and that I was rushed to the hospital. Luckily the knife didn't puncture any vital organs so I didn't need any surgery just stitches. I was laying in my old room at the foster kids center when Eric walked in.

"Fuck Max, you better not screw this up today" I sat up on my bed confused.

"What are you talking about?" he rolls his eyes sitting next to me

"There's a family here that wants to adopt you. So get your butt out there and be nice, okay?"

"Yeah fine whatever"

I walked into see a woman with long brown almost black hair and beautiful caramel colored eyes.

"You must be Max! I'm Anne, It's great to finally meet you" She said cheerfully giving me a hug. I instantly stiffen up flinching as her arm hit my stitches.

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry. Let's get you home, okay?" I nod.

When we got to Anne's house she introduced me to her two children, Fang and Angel.

"Your so pretty! I'm Angel It's a pleasure to meet you!" she said sweetly giving me a huge smile

"Thanks" I smile slightly. Fang nodded at me smirking.

Anne showed me to my new room and I started to put all my band posters up and clothes away. I turned on my ipod and started to sing along with Three Days Grace to I Am Machine. I could feel someone staring at my back, I turned around so fast I almost tore my stitches.

"Why a semi colon?" Fang asks quietly

I stood there puzzled for a second. "Oh the tattoo. Its because I chose not to end my story." He nods walking out

(Fangs POV)

Max was a quiet girl, and I didn't really know what to say to her either. So I walked out after I just stood there like an idiot. My mom sent me to get my little sister and wait in the kitchen until she came down with Max. I couldn't help but stare at her thinking back to what she had said about ending her story. She was really pretty why would she do something like that? Maybe when she gets used to it here I'll ask her, because we all have our reasons. What could hers possibly be?

(Max's POV)

He's just staring at me as I walk down the stairs with Anne. I'm actually a little creeped out, his onyx eyes were piercing. As I sat down Angel smiles at me

"So Max what were you and Fang talking about before dinner?" she asks

I shift in my seat not wanting to tell Anne or Angel about my tattoo much less the meaning behind it. I was about to answer before Fang opened his mouth.

 **Theres chapter 1 please let me know what you think and a big thank you to Flowersocks2137 for reviewing the first time I posted this!**

 **xoxo**

 **-Kala**


	2. A Painful Twist

**Heres chapter 2 and I hope y'all enjoy it! Xoxo**

Max's POV con'd)

Fang looks at me giving me a lopsided grin as he notices how uncomfortable I am. He turns away from me looking at his little sister.

"Well Ange, If you really need to know" he pauses as Angel continues to stare intently "I was asking Max if she needed any help with anything."

She looks down while eating almost as if she wanted a different answer. "Oh well okay."

I sat there watching the two before turning back towards Fang, only to find him already looking at me. I mouth a quick "Thank you" before staring at my plate, relieved I didn't have to answer Angel.

After we finish eating Fang heads to his room and Angel walks to the den before turning on American Idol reruns. I get up and start to help Anne clean up and put everything away.

"Max you can go relax sweetie. You don't have to stay here and help me." She wipes her dishwater covered hands on her red and white checkered apron. "Oh well okay. Goodnight Anne"

I start walking up the stairs towards my room only faintly hearing "Night sweetie" When I reached the top of the stairs I opened my door and started to dig through the boxes of unpacked clothes that were scattered around my room. While digging through the boxes which seemed like forever but was only a matter of minutes I found a note from Jeb. I opened it up slowly before reading.

"Dear Maxie,

I hope you have a terrible life, after all you're only a slut that will never be loved or treated right.

You deserve every scar that's on your body from everything I have done to you plus so many more. I swear to you, when I get out of jail I will hunt you down. When I find you I will kill you, and I'll make sure it's a very slow and extremely painful death. Mark my words Maximum. You're a dead whore walking."

I shudder as I put my black shorts and red tank top on, crawling into bed knowing Jeb would kill me the first chance he got. I grab my phone off my nightstand and turn on King For A Day by Pierce The Veil around 10:00 before slowly drifting to sleep. I wake up crying as I struggle to catch my breath turning over, my clock reads 3:30. I let out a sigh, resting my elbow on my knee and laying my forehead in the palm of my hand, as I continue to sob. My door opens slowly as Fang walks in.

"Hey are you okay?" I jump wiping the tears off my cheeks

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry if I woke you up. I didn't mean to." I whisper timidly

(Fang's POV)

I roll my eyes walking towards her in my black tank top and navy blue sweatpants. I sit next to her clearly knowing she's lying.

"You're not a very good liar." She glares at me and I can't help but smirk back.

"Shut up. I'm fine. Okay?"

"Whatever Maxie" She flinches at the nickname and starts to shake

"Please don't call me that Fang" Her voice cracks as a look of fear overcomes her.

"Max, I'm sorry." She hands me a crumpled up note, as I read it my eyes widen and I feel her start to shake more as she begins to cry.

"Max I won't let anything happen to you. I promise you that Jeb won't be able to even come remotely close to you. Ever!" I pull her into a hug before gently setting her in my lap stroking her hair

"Please dont leave me alone Fang." she whimpers into my chest, kissing the top of her head I whisper

"I won't I promise" I reach into my pocket and pull out my jet black phone. Unlocking it I turn on If You Can't Hang by Sleeping with Sirens. I hand Max an earbud and put the other one in. About halfway through the song she starts to relax and fall back asleep.

"Damn. How could anybody abuse and torment you Max? You're too beautiful for that." I whispered as I watched over her sleeping figure throughout the night brushing hair out of her innocent looking face. Around 6:00 she started to wake up before smiling up at me. "Hey are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah a lot actually. Thanks for staying with me last night" Crawling off my lap she steps towards her dresser and grabs a change of clothes

"Max?" She turns around looking at me

"Yeah?"

"What happened with your last foster parents?" I can tell she wasn't expecting that because she fell silent and stood there just like at dinner last night. "You don't have to tell me, I was just wondering" I stand up stretching as she turns towards me again.

"I'll tell you" She took a deep breath and sat down on the bed next to me

(Max's POV)

I sit next to Fang and start from the begining

"Well my foster dad Jeb used to beat me and almost killed me a few days before Anne adopted me. My foster mom Valencia would drag me out of school before beating me in the car on our way home. Then she would call Jeb and he would come home from whatever bar he was at and finish up beating me. When I reacted or collapsed from energy exhaustion he would stop. My social worker finally realized what they were doing to me when I was laying in a hospital bed with a stab wound on my side." I start crying as Fang hugs me while kissing the top of my head.

"If anyone even so much as looks at you wrong I'll take care of them okay Max?" I nod hugging him back. Anne walks in to see us hugging.

"I see you two are getting along nicely" We both laugh smiling

"Yeah we are" I say

"Well good I'm glad. It's time to get your stitches removed." I stop smiling as I stand up

"Okay, I'm going to change then I'll be down." She walks out nodding while Fang looks at me confused

"Stitches?" I raise my shirt up a little showing the black string above my hip

"The stab wound Jeb was nice enough to give me" He clenches his fist as I walk to the bathroom. I put my black converse, red skinny jeans, and riot tank top on before applying some black eyeliner, eye shadow and a little mascara. As I walk out of the bathroom Fang stares at me with a look of disbelief.

"What?" I ask nervously

"All those marks are from your last family?" I step back trying to find my bracelets to cover the scars on my wrists.

"Only the ones on my shoulders and upper arms"

"So thats what you meant when you said you chose not to end your story" I nod

(Fang's POV)

So I'm not the only one in this house anymore. I get up and wrap my arms around her waist careful not to hit her stitches.

"Max you're not alone" I pull my band bracelets up revealing my many scars on my wrists

"You're beautiful, the scars make you yourself, they are part of your story so don't hide them. Not from me at least. Please?" She stands there smiling

"Thank you Fang. That means a lot to me, and since you said please I won't hide them anymore" she whispers. I start to tickle her and she screams laughing

"Fang! No Stop! Please!" she falls laughing

"Can I tell you something Max?" She looks up at me and my onyx eyes meet her gorgeous hazel ones

"Of course. You can tell me anything."

"I like you. Like a lot" She blushes a dark crimson color

"You w-what?" she stutters biting her lip

"I really like you and I'm never going to let anybody hurt you again." She stands there speechless as I smirk

"I really like you to Fang. I better get going I will see you when I get back." I nod walking her downstairs before sitting next to Angel on the couch

"You like her don't you?" Angel grins devilishly

"What?" I stare at her dumbfounded

"I asked if you like her"

"Maybe. Jeez for a 10 year old you're awfully creepy" She laughs

"I know" She skips off and calls Nudge and Ella. I'm already scared for Gazzy and they just started dating a few days ago.

A few hours later mom and Max walk through the door.

"Hey How did it go?" Max started shaking as she walked passed me.

"Max ran into a young man named Ari at the hospital. After that shes been like this ever since"

I walk upstairs knocking on her door

"Max? Its me Fang" I open the door and see her sitting in the corner with blood dripping from a cut on her arm.

 **OMG! I'm so so so sorry for taking so long to update with school and family drama I had no time lol! I promise I will try to update sooner I've been working extra hard on this but its hard on a phone thank u for all the reviews and I hope y'all enjoy it!**

 **-Kala**


	3. Ow!

I sat there in the corner next to my bed shaking, to focus on the pain and Ari to respond to the knocking at my door.

"He can't be alive, he died. I was at his funeral Ari was in the coffin. That couldn't have been him. I mutter close to tears

"Max? Max!" Fang yells rushing towards me, hugging me "He's not here its just me you're safe now" I feel Fangs strong arms pick me up and carry me to the bed.

"He was supposed to be dead. It's his fault Jeb beat me. I whisper unable to control my heart wrenching sobs or my shaking

"Max?" I hear the worry in his voice as he hugs me tightly.

"Y-yeah?"

"I'm glad you're finally talking to me. Do you mind telling me what happened? You don't have to." I nodded calming myself down enough to talk without stuttering.

"I was walking out of the hospital when I ran into a guy. When I looked up to apologize Ari was standing in front of me with a cocky grin on his face. I told Anne that I'd meet her at the car and I'd only be a few minutes, she nodded and left. Once we were alone he apologized and explained that he staged his death because he couldn't stand Jeb anymore and he was extremely sorry that Jeb beat me. He even went as far as saying it was his fault. I started to walk away with tears in my eyes only to have Ari grab my wrist and whisper that Jeb won't stop until I'm dead. I flinched and left." I stopped unable to keep the tears from flowing. Fang pulled me closer stroking my hair trying to calm me.

"Max I'm never going to let him do that to you. I promise you that you don't have to worry as long as I'm around. I love you." Looking down at my aching arm I notice its already bandaged. I hear Fang close a box only to see he has my first aid kit.

"I love you too Fang" he smiles kissing my forehead

"Get some Sleep love. I'll be in my room if you need me." He reaches into his sweatpants pocket before pulling out a black cell phone almost exactly like his but with a silver 'M' across the back. "Oh and here I almost forgot. My numbers already saved in it so is moms and Angels." Setting the phone on the nightstand he walks out. I change into my PJs and crawl into bed.

My phone buzzes and I pick it up to see a text from Fang.

 **Fang: check ur music I think u will like it XD**

I smile at his text trying not to laugh. I check my music and find all my favorite bands and songs on there.

 _ **Max: Thx 4 everything I love you :* Night.**_

My phone buzzes again

 **Fang: Anytime. I will always b here 4 u. I love u 2.**

I roll over and fall asleep. For the first time in years I slept peacefully. Not a single nightmare plagued me, I don't think I dreamed at all.

 _Ring-ring-ring-ri…_

"Stupid alarm clock" Fang opens my door just as I rip my alarm clock from the nightstand and throw it at the wall. I wait to hear a crash only to find a dull thud.

"What the hell Max?! Do you know what time it is?! Its 6 in the fucking morning on a Saturday! Not to mention you just hit me with a freaking clock!" Yells a shirtless and very pissed off Fang

"Sorry" I mumble still half asleep

"Why do you want to get up so early anyways?" Fang asked walking towards me

"I didn't I thought you did" I mutter turning towards him. Fang rests his head in his hands rubbing his temples

"Angel!" I jump from the sudden noise as Angel bounces happily in.

"Morning!" She says happily. She almost reminds of those bouncey little happy dogs ugh what are they called? Oh never mind.

"Did you set Max's alarm clock Ange?"

"Yeah I thought she would want to get up. I'm sorry Max" she looks down apologeticly

"Its alright" I get up letting out a small whine as I leave the warmth of my bed. I rummage through my dresser and pull out a black pair of skinny jeans, a red "Kick Me" Sleeping With Sirens tee and a Collide With The

Sky Pierce the Veil sweater. I grab my converse and a navy blue / black towel as I head into the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower and wake myself up a little more"

"Okay I'll be downstairs starting breakfast" Fang gave his signature half smirk and walked out the door

(Fang's POV)

Leave it to Angel to get everybody up before noon on a Saturday. I roll my eyes and start down the stairs thinking of how cute Max is in the morning. Especially when she's mad she scrunches up her nose and gets this little pouty smirk on her face. She's just to freaking adorable, how am I so lucky? As I reach the kitchen I pull out a few frying pans and start heating them up. Before moving to the fridge and getting out the bacon, eggs and orange juice. I start fixing the bacon and eggs while I prepare the French toast. Smiling I quickly set the table as I hear the steps start creaking. I look up to find a freshly showered and very much awake Max walking down the stairs with a smile on her face.

"What is that heavenly smell huh Fangles?" I laugh and not just a small laugh but a full blown laugh. I know. Surprising. But whatever.

"A little thing we humans like to call breakfast." Max glares at me but starts laughing. Angel runs down the stairs with mom close behind.

 **okay so there's chapter 3 yay! Who do y'all want to show up next chapter? Dylan? Ari? Jeb? Iggy? Lol review and let me know! Thanks for reading and I promise the next chapter will be up soon**

 **Much love! Xoxoxo**

 **Kala**


End file.
